sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Χαρακηνής
Ηγεμόνες Χαρακηνής Kings of Characene Ετυμολογία Η λέξη " Χαρακηνή" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " Χάραξ" και ενδεχομένως Ωρύγεια (Uruk). Δυναστεία 1η Kings (Βασιλείς) 147 BC - 50 AD House of Hyspaosinids Υσπαοσινίδες *Hyspaosines, son of ?, Υσπαοσίνης, 125 - 111 *Apodacus, son of ?, Απόδακος, 110 - 90 *Tiraeus I, the Euergetes, son of ?, Τηραίος Α, 90 - 61 *Tiraeus II, the Soter, son of ?, Τηραίος Β, 61 - 44 *Attambelus I, the Soter, son of ?, Αττάμβηλος Α, 44 - 40 *Theonesius I, son of ?, Θεονήσιος Α, 40 - 30 *Attambelus II, son of ?, Αττάμβηλος Β, 30 BC - 12 AD *Abinerglus, the Soter, son of ?, Αβίνεργλος, ο Σωτήρ, 12 - 21 *Abinnerglus, the Soter, son of ?, Αβίννεργλος, ο Σωτήρ, 21 - 51 *Theonesius II, the Soter, son of ?, Θεονήσιος Β, 51 - 53 *Attambelus III, the Euergetes, son of ?, Αττάμβελος Γ, 53 - ? *Artabazus, son of ?, Αρτάβαζος, ? - 100 *Attambelus IV, son of ?, Αττάμβηλος Δ, 100 -109 *Theonesius III, son of ?, Θεονήσιος Γ, 109 - 116 *Attambelus V, son of ?, Αττάμβελος Ε΄ 116 - 117 *Annexion to Roman Empire --------------------- This little kingdom, the capital of which was Charax Spasinou, occupied the lower part of the Tigris valley and part of the shores of the Persian Gulf. Several of its dynasts are only known from their coins, which are dated by the Seleucid era. A hoard of 732 Characenian coins was discovered in 1878 in the great Chaldaean palace of Tello (Babelon, p. 223). The usual types are:—obv. The king’s head and name, e. g. ΒΑΣΙΛΕΩΣ ΑΠΟΔΑΚΟΥ; rev. Herakles seated, holding club. The coins may be assigned as follows:— 1. Hyspaosines, died circ. B.C. 124(?). AR tetradr. 2. Apodacus, reigning B.C. 109. AR tetradr. 3. Tiraeus I, Euergetes, reigning B.C. 89. AR tetradr. with rev. Tyche seated. 4. Tiraeus II, Soter, Euergetes, B.C. 60-39. Æ with rev. Nike (N. C., 1899, p. 107). 5. Theonneses I, Soter, Euergetes, reigning B.C. 39. Æ ‘tetradr.' 6. Attambelos I, circ. B.C. 29-circ. A.D. 5. Billon tetradr. »ANS 7. Abinerglos, Soter, circ. A.D. 9. Billon tetradr. 8. Adinnerglos, Soter, circ. A.D. 21. Billon tetradr. 9. Theonneses II, Soter, circ. A.D. 51. Æ ‘tetradr.' 10. Attambelos II, circ. A.D. 53-71. Æ ‘tetradr.' »ANS 11. Artabazus, circ. A.D. 90(?). No coins. 12. Attambelos III. circ. A.D. 100-104. Æ ‘tetradr.' »SNG B »ANS 13. Theonneses III, circ. A.D. 109-111. Æ ‘tetradr.' 14. Attambelos IV, A.D. 113(?). Æ ‘tetradr.' 15. Orabzes (or Obadas?). Uncertain date. Æ ‘tetradr.' There are also potin and bronze regal coins (undated) of a later period, usually having a regal head on each side (probably the Characenian king and his Arsacid (?) suzerain) and inscription in Aramaic (see Drouin, p. 211 f; cf. Babelon, p. 246 f.). The kingdom of Characene probably came to an end circ. A.D. 228, with the rise of the Sassanian power. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαρακηνή *Μεσοποταμία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Χαρακηνής